ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XanderXander/Kevin Ethan Levin
I gotta admit, I kind of feel bad for Kevin's personal life. Kevin Ethan Levin, also known as Kevin 11. Kevin's childhood didn't start off too well. He was a outcast, a homeless boy who ran away from his family. He's half Omasion and he's always been able to absorb matter, energy, powers, forms anything. Kevin's a great mechanic and is able to identitify any type of weapon, ship or anything, his girlfriend is Gwen Tennyson and he has a dog named Zed (who was formerly Khyber's hunting dog who used the Nemetrix) and he is so sensitive of his car. After Kevin absorbed Ben's Omnitrix when they both met when Ben was at the age 10 and Kevin was 11 years old, Ben had no choice but to send Kevin to the Null Void because all the power that Kevin absorbed was causing Kevin to be wreckless, insane and careless and too dangerous to be around. While Kevin was in the Null Void with his buddy, Argit, they encountered some pretty bizarre stuff that effected Kevin's life in the future. Kevin met a man named Kwarrel who taught Kevin how to master his powers and anger and soon Kevin turned back into his ordinary normal self. When both Kwarrel and Kevin were trying to escape the prison they were in in the Null Void, one of the guards of the prison, Morgg killed Kwarrel when they both were trying to escape the prison. Kevin was so sad and he promised himself that he'll some day avenge Kwarrel's death by killing Morgg. When Kevin and his buddy Argit were still trapped in the Null Void, they both met the Rooters. Servantis (leader of the Rooters) Agent Swift, Agent Phil Billings (retired Plumber who was sent to the Null Void by Max Tennyson) Ragnarok (deceased) and Agent Leander recruited Kevin to be a Rooter because they wanted to use his powers, however Argit was imprisoned by the Rooters because he was useless but Kevin and Argit were still friends. Servantis used Kevin's power to absorb powers and created a machine that would use Kevin's absorbing powers to transfer an alien's powers or appearences into another aliens' body so that alien could have the same powers as the other alien. Servantis used Kevin's absorbing powers and Kevin was okay with it. Servantis was the first person to test the machine. The alien that Kevin was going to use his powers to transfer the alien's powers to Servantis' body was a Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm and Dr. Psychobos' species). Kevin used his absorbing powers to transfer the Cerebrocrustacean powers to Servantis' body (who was a human before) and Servants was transformed into a humaind-like Cerebrocrustacean and had all the powers of a Cerebrocrustacean as well, he also looked like one too. Kevin did the same with the rest of the Rooters. He turned Phil Billings into a half Terroranchula. Agent Swift into a half Aerophibian (Jetray's species) and Agent Leander into a half Prypiatosian-B (NRG's and P'andor's species) Soon, the Rooters recruited a couple of ordinary kids like Alan Albright, Pierce Wheels, Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels and Servantis used Kevin to transform them as well. Alan Albright became half Pyronite. Helen Wheels became half Kineceleran (XLR8's species). Manny Armstrong became half Tetramand (Four Arms' species). Pierce Wheels became an unknown species but he was able to generate thorns from out of his skin and shoot sleeping quills and thorne projectiles from out of his skin. The purpose of the Rooters was to destroy the presence of Ben Tennyson. When Servantis trusted Kevin to lead Alan Albright, Helen Wheels, Pierce Wheels and Manny Armstrong to destroy Ben Tennyson (who was still at the age of ten at the same time) The mission became a failure when Kevin absorbed Ben's Omnitrix again and mutated into a different form. Servantis was so mad that the mission was a failure so with his new Cerebrocrustacean powers, he altered Kevin's, Alan's, Helen's, Manny's, Pierce's and Argit's minds to think that they're Plumber kids, that they never met or seen or know the Rooters, no memory of how they gotten their powers or anything. Six years lader... Kevin still have no memory of the Rooters or working for them, he was friends with Ben. That's until the Rooters returned to the Plumbers requesting to see Kevin. Soon, Servantis altered Kevin's mind again and Kevin had a memory of the Rooters. Kevin went looking for Argit, Manny, Helen and Alan before Servantis and his agents could. (not Pierce though, he deceased in Alien Force by Forever Knights) When Gwen, Rook, Ben and Zed went searching for Kevin, they found him at the wrong time in the Null Void. Kevin's mind was altered to believe Kevin and Ben were friends and were always friends, but Servantis altered his mind to believe that only to get closer to Ben as a mission. He also altered Alan, Helen and Manny's minds so they could remember of meeting the Rooters as well. Soon, when Servantis managed to get into Kevin's mind, Kevin betrayed Ben once again and rejoined the Rooters, same with Alan, Manny and Helen. When Kevin and Ben both fought, Kevin absorbed Ben's Omnitrix once again and defeated Ben. But Kevin was pretending to be a member of the Rooters, he never betrayed Ben, Rook or Argit, he played Servantis. Kevin defeated Servantis, Agent Swift, Agent Phil and Agent Leander and transformed himself back to normal and he altered Alan, Helen and Manny's minds into thinking they were good again and Plumbers again. Afterwards, the Plumbers, Kevin, Rook, Ben, Gwen and Argit disbanded the Rooters. In Alien Force, when Kevin discovered the person who murdered his father (who was a Plumber) Devin Levin, he set out to find the alien who did and his name was Ragnark (who was formerly a Rooter) Kevin killed Ragnark but never told anyone. Kevin also was destined to marry Princess Looma Redwind in order to buy a weapon he wanted from the Tetramand's planet when he was still an outcast, he tricked Ben into turning into Four Arms to defeat Looma Redwind, now Looma Redwind was destined to marry Four Arms (aka;) Ben since Four Arms was the only Tetramand who actually defeated Looma Redwind (though they didn't really marry) Kevin has alot regrets in his life, though he's lucky to have three friends, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Rook Blonko as friends and who are always there for him, especially Ben Tennyson. Category:Blog posts